Previously, many types of exercise suits have been proposed in endeavoring to provide an effective means for increasing exertion and labor to the muscles of the human body. In some cases, the prior art has employed a single one-piece suit using elastic bands embedded between layers of the suit to provide resistance against the movement of the wearer, particularly during use of the arm and leg muscles. Others have added weights or restrictive elastic materials to the garment in one form or the other.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 3,759,510 Jackson, J. W. 18 September 1973 4,065,814 Fox, E. N. 3 January 1978 4,267,607 Tino, A. 19 May 1981 4,384,369 Prince, L. 24 May 1983 4,390,999 Lawson et al. 5 July 1983 4,607,640 McCusker, L. H. 26 August 1986 4,670,913 Morell et al. 9 June 1987 4,890,336 Worton, B. 2 January 1990 4,910,802 Malloy, E. A. 27 March 1990 4,922,551 Anthes, G. 8 May 1990 ______________________________________